Cool Christmas
by cookie2718
Summary: Christmas is cool. Trying to get out of doing Christmas traditions is not cool. Soul x Maka


Well, I'm sorry it's a day late, guys. Despite the suggestion for a MÄR Christmas story, I decided to write about one of my new obsessions…Soul Eater!! Seriously guys, this is an AWESOME anime. You need to watch it!!

---------------------------

Normal POV

_Thinking mode_

---------------------------

Summary: Christmas is cool. Trying to get out of doing Christmas traditions is not cool. Soul x Maka

---------------------------

Disclaimer: If Cookie2718 owned Soul Eater, there would be more romance…which would probably ruin the story. So be glad she doesn't.

Note: The reason I use honorifics is simply because I'm used to hearing them in the anime. I know 'Soul Eater' is set in America, I just like using honorifics. Now, please enjoy!

Cool Christmas

Like any American, Soul loved Christmas (or rather, thought it was 'cool'). I mean, what wasn't awesome about a season where everyone went around giving gifts to each other, where you could put up bright lights on your house without the neighbors complaining, or seeing Shinigami-sama wearing reindeer antlers and a glowing red nose?

Said Shinigami-sama cheerfully bounced through Shibusen's hallways, red nose blinking all the while, and drawing stares from the students putting decorations up in the hallways. All the classes were taking a break to put up decorations for the Christmas party later that night. Today was December 23rd, so that the students and teachers could go to the party, and then spend Christmas with their families and friends (or avoiding their family, as Maka Albarn frequently did). No one knew why Shinigami-sama put off decorating the place until now, but no one questioned Shinigami-sama's methods.

Our three protagonists (Black Star, Maka, and Death the Kid) were completing various decorations. Death the Kid was having Liz and Patty adjust the tinsel on the wall ("Who is the moron who put it up in such an unsymmetrical way?!"), and Black Star was buzzing about the hallways, slapping mistletoe in the doorways and ornaments with his face on them onto the miniature Christmas trees lining the hallway, while Tsubaki was faithfully following him as always.

Maka and Soul were putting up light outside. Soul was holding a rickety old ladder that Maka stood on top of while she strung the lights along the roof building. Soul shot anxious, worried looks towards his Meister every time the ladder wobbled. "Oi, Maka…why don't I do the lights?" Maka shook her head as she arranged some more lights. "Soul, I'm lighter than you are, so you should be the one holding the ladder." "What if you fall? Getting broken bones right before Christmas isn't cool!" She finally turned and looked at him. She smiled, "I hope you'll catch if I do fall."

For some strange, inexplicable reason, Soul's face turned red. Instead of sputtering some gibberish (a very un-cool thing to do), he gripped the ladder tighter.

"IT'S ME!! BLACK STAR!!"

Generally, when Black Star appeared and declaimed loudly who he was, people just looked at him, and then went back to whatever they were doing, or ignore him completely. This time, however, he jumped onto the ladder and hung off the side while he made his statement. The ladder swayed from the sudden addition of weight and, despite Soul's efforts to hold it upright, toppled over. Maka, currently standing not on the rungs, but the top of the ladder, toppled with it, too surprised to scream.

"MAKA!!"

CRASH!!

A small cloud of dust rose subsequently. Tsubaki watched worriedly as a few other students, including Kid, Liz, and Patty, rushed to discover the source of the loud noise. Once the dust settled, the crowd looked to see Black Star's destruction. Black Star was lying, dizzy from the fall, on top of the ladder. Maka and Soul…

When Maka had fallen off the ladder, Soul let go of the ladder and acted as a cushion so that she fell on him, instead of the ground. The resulting position was…slightly awkward.

Maka was completely on top of Soul and their limbs had somehow become intertwined. Their faces were also dangerously close to the others, but they didn't seem to notice as they were scrunching their eyes from the pain of that fall (and catching somebody).

Not that a certain somebody would care about a little detail like that.

"MAKA!! DADDY WILL SAVE YOU FROM THAT PERVERTED WEAPON!"

Honestly…why did Spirit even come to Shibusen if he wasn't a teacher??

Dr. Stein (he arrived shortly after Spirit), placed a restraining hand on the daughter-crazed father. "Now, now, Senpai, that 'perverted Weapon' just saved your daughter from making a trip to the hospital. The situation is hardly as it looks. They do look a bit sore, so I would suggest they go home and rest until the party tonight."

--------------------------------

TIME SKIP TO PARTY

"Ugh, my head is killing me." Soul had been rubbing his head and moaning the entire walk to the apartment and the walk back to school. Maka frowned lightly, "Could you stop complaining, Soul? You didn't have to catch me you know. It would have spared you this headache." Soul's voice turned serious. "And see you taken to the hospital 2 days before Christmas? What kind of Weapon would I be if I let my Meister get hurt?" Maka was quiet before tactfully changing the subject. "You look nice tonight."

Soul was wearing a black suit, with a red shirt underneath, and the collar was open. His hair was casually messy without the headband he always wore. He grinned, accident forgotten, "You don't look half-bad yourself." Maka's hair was down, and curly, and she wore a knee-length crimson dress with white bracelets. She smiled; glad the incident was behind them. "Thank you."

The Christmas party was one of the biggest events of the year. All the students, staff, and occasional party-crasher were there. Outside greeting the guests was Kid, accompanied by Liz and Patty. Kid was wearing a white suit, and the cuffs and buttons were silver. Liz and Patty were wearing matching white dresses with blue snowflakes embroidered on them and they both had identical buns. They greeted one another, and then Maka and Soul began to walk up the stairs to go to the door.

Now that the students could fully observe their work, they full-heartedly agreed that they did a magnificent job on it. The school looked like a child's dream during Christmas, with lights, tinsel, and not to mention the large decorated tree. Shinigami-sama stood at the front, foregoing his reindeer antlers for a Christmas-tree-shaped-hat. His red nose kept blinking as he cheerfully greeted the students. Stein wore his lab coat, but with a red bowtie in honor of the holiday. Spirit wore a dark green suit that was a stunning combination with his red hair, and Sid wore a white suit.

Just as Maka and Soul were about to pass through the doorway, a booming voice yelled, "HOLD EVERYTHING!!"

The entire party froze in whatever they were doing and stared at Shinigami-sama. He continued to hold up his hands as he spoke. "It is tradition that the 100th couple to pass through that doorway must kiss, and that 100th couple just happens to be…" All of Shibusen immediately turned to stare at…

Maka and Soul.

Maka could feel herself growing pale as her eyes darted nervously around the party. Black Star, gorging himself at the buffet table, was pointing and laughing loudly at them while Tsubaki attempted to stop him. Spirit had fainted upon seeing who the 100th couple was and Stein looked vaguely amused. She didn't dare look at Soul, who she suspected was reacting the way she was.

Shinigami-sama, unaware of the inner turmoil he caused Maka, cheerfully kept talking. "So, Maka-chan, Soul-kun…if you would, please."

_Okay…we can make an escape plan! We could pretend or something. I'll talk to Soul…_

Maka was suddenly pulled to face Soul, who now kept an arm around her waist and the other pressing against her back, as if they were dancing. She blinked in surprise. "Soul—"

She never got to finish that thought before Soul kissed her.

Her mind went into shutdown mode. She couldn't believe what was happening. The only responses she could come up with were Maka Chop or to kiss him back.

She kissed him back, eyes sliding shut. She could feel him smirking as he pulled back. He grinned at her. "It's not cool to not kiss a pretty girl when she's under the mistletoe with you." Maka managed to smile back before Soul closed in again.

Oh, what a merry Christmas this was.

----------------------------------

EPILOGUE

Kid watched by his father's side as Soul and Maka continued to kiss each other. Sid was trying to revive Spirit, while Stein was offering…less than savory methods. Kid turned to face his father. "Father, I've never heard of that '100th couple' tradition before…" Shinigami-sama waved his hand carelessly. "Oh, I made that up just now." Kid resisted the urge to smack his forehead. "May I ask why you decided to do that, Father?" Shinigami-sama's voice was chirpy. "I thought Maka-chan and Soul-kun needed a push in their relationship, that's all." Kid breathed heavily. "Also…why did all the students put up the decorations today?" Shinigami-sama shrugged, "I forgot about doing it earlier."

…Like I said, never question Shinigami-sama's methods.

-----------------------------------------

Well, there you go! I know it's a day a late, but…MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Thankee-sankee for reading and I hope that all of you have a wonderful New Years!


End file.
